Transfers
The Transfers screen is where you are able to purchase players for your team by bidding on auctions or purchasing them directly from other players. =Auctions= Auctions allow managers to purchase players from three to five star quality. Auctions require one token per round of bidding and an amount of cash depending on level, starting price of the player and how many rounds an auction lasts. Players are chosen from the Auctions list, which displays the following information: * Name * The position which they play * Nationality * Age * Star Quality * Value * Time left until the Initial Round starts More details, like attributes, are viewable upon clicking the player. Bidding Bidding is the method used to advance during an auction. Bidding requires spending tokens, while winning an auction costs cash. An auction is broken up into a Qualifying and Knockout Rounds, each with their own rules and requirements. Qualifying Round The qualifying round lasts until the initial timer of a player reaches zero. The timer is visible in the Deadline column of the Auctions tab and any manager who has placed a bid will qualify for the first knockout round. As long as you bid at least 1Tokens, you will advance in the next round. If you are the only person who bids in the qualifying round, you will win the player. Bidding more than once is not required, but being the final person who bid in the qualifying round means you will be in the lead in the first Knockout round. It is generally recommended not to put off bidding until the last moment, as network lag can sometimes lead to a delay and your bid not going through on time. You are also able to add a player to your "Favorites", by clicking on the player and clicking the Heart icon in the new window. This will then always display the player in your Auctions list, even if you relog into the game, as long as the player is up for auction. Bidding in the initial round of a player will automatically add him to the top of your auctions list, as though you had added him to your favorites. Knockout Rounds After bidding in the qualifying round, the manager qualifies for the first knockout Round (which starts when the qualifying round timer reaches zero). To qualify for the next round, the Manager must have bid at least one token in the current round. Regardless whether they bid one or more tokens, or whether they bid last or not, it will be enough to move into the next knockout round. It is not required to bid more than one time per round. If the player is in the lead at the end of the round, he will start the next one also in the lead, with a message "Winning, but not Qualified". If no-one else bids in this round, the manager in the lead will win, but if anyone else bids, then the manager who was in the lead without bidding needs to bid before he can advance into the next round. Bidding also increases the cash price of the player each time a bid is made, regardless whether it's multiple times in the same round by the same manager. Filters Filters can be used to ease searching for specific kinds of players in the auctions list. There are several ways to sort players based on certain criteria: * Experience - This refers to the age of the player. The categories are: ** Youngster (Age 18-20) ** Hot Prospect (Age 21-23) ** Developed (Age 24-26) ** Experienced (Age 27-29) ** Old School (Age 30 or above) * Quality - Their Star Quality * Position - The position the player can play effectively * Special Ability - Toggling this on only shows players with a special ability, regardless which exact ability that is =Negotiations= Negotiations allow managers level 4 or above to send offers for players that aren't put up for auction, but belong to other managers. You are able to find players using the same filters as auctions, but you will only see players of five star quality. By clicking on the player, you can see his statistics and make an offer by clicking on the "Make Offer" button. Doing this will prompt the user to give an offer using a slider. Unlike auctions, the manager needs to offer both cash and tokens. The entire amount of cash and part of the tokens go to the manager who owns the player (the amount of Tokens the seller will receive is displayed while making an offer). When the offer is made, the tokens offered are deducted from the buyer's account automatically, while cash is subtracted only after the offer has been accepted. The seller has 24 hours to accept the offer. If the seller declines the offer, he can set a price he would accept and anyone can buy the player for that price. In case the buyer doesn't receive the player after a declined offer, the tokens are refunded to his account. Please note that changing your active offer incurs a 1Tokens cost, and tokens spent this way are not refunded. =Scout List= The Scout list offers players of 6 star quality and a special ability, with the age range being between 22-29 years old. The best players you can buy for tokens are on the scout list and you cannot buy 6* players anywhere else. The best players to buy are the players with qualities that end in 4 or 9 because they are close to gaining their next star. Each players costs 50Tokens and a certain amount of cash. The list is updates 8 times during the season (on days 3, 4, 9, 13, 17, 21, 25 and 28). Whenever a player is purchased from the list, a new one takes his place. There are rare instances where the scout list will have 7* players available for sale, but this will occur when a manager is playing in a league level higher than their manager level, when this happens the scout list makes 7* players available to compensate the lower level teams in that league so they can compete with the higher level teams in that league.